You're Living in Me
by ForgottenTears
Summary: Summary: Hermione has taken a turn in her life, and is now more of a loner. Draco has realized how thick his "friends” are and is now also becoming a loner. What will happen when they find that they can rely on each other for comfort and understanding?


A/N: Hello Everyone! This is my very first story that i am submitting to a website, i would like to get some feed back, and improve my writing skills. I'm also looking forward to meeting new people who I can share the interest in writing with. Anyhoot! Here is my story, it is called Your Living in Me(by the way, that is a line from Lacuna Coil's song Distant sun)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, however, the plot is all mine, but i did have some help getting it started from my wonderful friend, and writer,Emily.

Chapter 1: Meeting someone like Me

We've never been apart  
The day has come  
I'm feeling that your sun  
Shines away from me  
  
Tease me  
Holding my hands you smile again  
I couldn't see you away from me  
I do realize it now  
  
Living in me  
You are living in me  
You are living in me  
  
I feel you by my side  
Your living soul wants to run away with me  
Inside of me

Hermione sat on the bench in the HG/HB compartment waiting for everyone to get on the train so she could get to Hogwarts. While waiting she listened to her enchanted head phones as they played Lacuna Coil, Distant Sun. She didn't much care that it was muggle music; it still made her feel better. She loved Lacuna Coil, they were her favorite band. Their music always had a way of speaking to her and making her feel relieved and happy, or as close to it as she had been in a very long time. She was now in her 7th year at Hogwarts, and her true colors were coming out. She had always felt she was different, very different, than the rest of the young adults at Hogwarts. She dare not tell this to any of her "friends", however, because she was always distant from them. Yes, she could tell Ginny things, and she enjoyed hanging out and talking with Harry and Ron, but she never really thought they would understand how she thought; things were different in her brain. It all worked different.

Hermione sat thinking about the past events that had happened. At the end of 6th year, she had gotten into a huge fight with Harry and Ron, and that is what made her snap. After trying to go back to the way it was before, she gave it up, and decided to live as the person she wanted to be. She still kept in touch with Ginny, as she needed a friend to get through this, but she knew they were growing farther apart, and that she would be considered a "loner" back at Hogwarts. She didn't care however, because she was glad that she was now her own person.

Hermione was there very early, and as she waited she dosed off to sleep, still awaiting the Head Boy, she wondered who he would be, she thought maybe it was Harry, but Ginny would have wrote and told her that, since Ginny and Harry are now "am item". As she slept she wondered on about whom the Head Boy was, and how the events of this next and final year at Hogwarts would unfold.

Draco arrived at the train station a little early and decided to go into the train anyway, maybe he would have time to get comfortable before the Head Girl got there. He walked through the train, until he found the HB/HG compartment. He slid the door open, quietly, because the silence of no one being there yet was too silent to dare to break. As he slid the door open and brought his things inside he looked over to the other side of the compartment. There was someone sitting there, a young female, with black stringy hair, with it seemed like red tips. She was wearing black leather pants, and a black shirt that read, "Are you stalking me, because that would be super", in red letters. As Draco read this he thought to himself, 'Why yes, I would like to be stalking you, you beautiful creature you." As Draco looked at her facial features he thought he knew this person, but couldn't quiet place her. He wondered if she was new, because he thought he knew all of the girls in 7th year. As he was looking her over he found strange objects on her ears. They were like ear muffs, only smaller and didn't look like they would keep your ears warm. He decided not to think about it to much, and just sat on the other side of the compartment staring at this mysterious woman, wondering who she was. As he was sitting, staring at her beauty, he drifted to sleep, to dream about her gorgeous face, and her curvaceous, seducing body.

"I will always be here for you Hermione," said a sexy, deep voice.

"And I will always be here for you," Hermione answered, as her face leaned toward one of the man that was talking to her before, although she could not see how he was. Right before their lips met she jolted up and awake. She looked over to the other side of the compartment. There was other person, or rather a man, in there now. She looked him over. He was facing away from her, wearing a black hoddie, and black, baggy pants. Well this certainly wasn't Harry; he doesn't understand the meaning of being cold even though it was nice enough out to be warm. Harry, or no one she knew for that matter, understood how she could be cold on the inside. She continued to stair at this, odd, yet fascinating person. She wondered if he was new, because she was sure she had never seen anyone who dressed the way she did now, or looked this...dreamy, sexy, understanding...ect.ect.ect. Hermione could go on forever about how wonderful this man looked. She wondered if love at first site was possible, and if it was, was it what she was feeling? She was sure it wasn't, I mean she didn't even know who the man was for Christ sake. She then noticed a black notebook lying on the floor, opened to a page with writing on it. She leaned over and picked it up, she knew she shouldn't read it, but for some uncontrollable reason she couldn't stop herself. She took her headphones off so she could concentrate on the writing, it seemed to be poetry. "Dark shadows consume me, As I sit alone, I can barely see, As the blood is shown, I wonder how can this be, But all the while I've known." She would have read more of this beautiful poetry, or was it lyrics to a song someone had written, she could not tell, but she felt a pair of eyes looking at her. She looked up and met with a pair of gray-blue orbs. She would have pulled away but she couldn't, she just sat there, staring over into deep pools of all the things she thought this man was to begin with. When she finally realized who was staring at her, and who she was staring back at, which 5 minutes later, she was to drawn to him to look away. There was something different about him. His eyes were not cold and steel-like. They were more open and understanding. She just sat there, staring back, wondering why he wasn't saying anything, yet wishing she would be able too.

Draco lay asleep with his back to the other side of the compartment, only when he felt someone reach over and take his notebook did he awake. He sat up and turned to stair at her as she read some of his lyrics that he had written in that notebook before he came. She looked up at him, and her deep chocolate eyes met with his gray-blue orbs. He knew as soon as he looked into her eyes that this was none other than Hermione Granger, the book worm, frizzy haired, stuck up mudblood. He wondered why she looked so different, he knew about her fight with Harry and Ron, I mean who didn't, it happened in the middle of the Great Hall. He still remembered as Hermione stood up and yelled "HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLY, I WILL NOT TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS, NEITHER OF YOU UNDERSTAND ME! NEITHER OF YOU CARE ABOU TWHAT IM GOING THROUGH, YOU BOTH CAN FORGET THIS ALL, AND FORGET WE WERE EVER FRIENDS!" Harry and Ron both tired to say something but Hermione wouldn't let them, "You both need to lay off" Harry tired to grab Hermione so she couldn't leave, "LET ME GO AND FORGET IT!" With that she walked out of the Great Hall muttering something like "They'll see. They'll ALL see!" Leaving the entire Great Hall in awe, and silence, never had Hermione yelled and caused that much of a scene. Draco knew that she was going to change to his liking after that, he could feel it. The way she walked out with her nose held high, and gliding like she was an angel, or rather a demon, put here for everyone else to envy. Draco watched as she walked out, wanting badly to get up and follow her, but he knew it wouldn't work, someone would get the picture that he was going after her, especially since the Great Hall was still in shock, including the teachers.

Finally Draco snapped back to what was going on. He wondered if he should wait for her to say something, or to say something himself. He wondered why she had said nothing yet, because he was sure she would scream like she was being raped or something. Yet she didn't she just stared back, her eyes boring into his soul. He finally decided to say something after 5 minutes.

"Hello, beautiful creature" he wasn't sure what to call her, so he went with his first instinct.

"H-Hello..." She stammered looking for what to call him, there was no way she was going to call him a foul name after what he just called her"...alluring creature" she had come back with calling him a creature, but an alluring one, one who caught her eye, which is precisely what he was.

"I'm amazed you aren't screaming bloody murder. You do know who I am, right?" He asked, checking to see if she knew his eyes as well as he knew hers.

"Yes, I know who you are, and I'm not screaming because I see no need, you look like a very friendly person, one I would like to get to know through conversation" She couldn't believe she said that, this was Draco Malfoy she was talking about here, but then again, she did need some new friends. He was also amazed at this. Did she just say what he thought she did, was he sure this was Hermione? "You are Hermione Granger, are you not?" "Yes, the one and only." He knew he wasn't wrong about her eyes, "Well Hermione, I would like to get to know you also. Care to sit next to me as we get to know each other?" he asked, patting the seat beside him. "Sure" she answered getting up, and walking over to sit next to him, she curled her legs underneath her, and leaned against the wall as they talked. It's like they were both completely different people, neither one of them felt like they were enemies any longer, and now that neither one of them had, so called "friends", well true ones at least, they could hang out, and "talk" anytime they pleased.

Hermione slept on the seat of the compartment, with her head in Draco's lap. Because they were both there early they had time to talk and found that they had many things in common, starting with their troubled home lives. Although Draco's family were 'Pureblood's' they weren't all that its cracked up to be. His father beat him whenever he got the chance, and his mother acted liked nothing was happening, and went about her day after she either heard or saw these things. Draco knew after this year at Hogwarts he would have to find a place of his own, and fend for himself since he was no longer welcome in the 'Malfoy' house-hold. His Father had told him he could no longer live there after a long argument and a few thrown spells. Draco didn't really care, he actually liked it better this way, because if he were out of the house then he would not be forced into a life he didn't want, and his father could no longer inflect pain, in which he didn't want, upon him. Hermione had also told Draco about how having 'Muggle' parents wasn't all peachy keen either. Sht old him how they expected so much of her, but when she did do well, and accomplished much that they brushed it off as nothing, and expected even more of her. Her father didn't notice her, and her mother was either overly protective, or wanted to be "like the kids now-a-days". Hermione hated it, and after this, her final year at Hogwarts, she would also be living on her own. She knew she wanted to live in the wizarding world, but still had no idea of what she wanted to be.

As Hermione and Draco talked they figured out about how much they had in common over the years. Draco was very smart, like Hermione, and Hermione was sly, like Draco. They talked about how much everyone at the school, in their homes, and everyone in general got on their nerves. All in all they talked about everything, like they were catching up on years they had missed out on, because of their egos and stupidity. Draco played with Hermione's soft hair, as he himself dozed off. Although, not before noticing three horizontal silts, not too deep and not to long, on Hermione's tiny wrists. He closed his eyes before he could think about it, but little did he know that those three little slits, would lead to more of their alikeness and lust, dare I say it, for each other.

A/N: Well how did you all like it? Please review so i know if i should keep going or not. The song in the beginning is part of Lacuna Coil's song Distant Sun, and the rest of it will fit in later in the story, maybe the next chappie, dunno yet. Also the poetry that Draco "wrote" is actually mine, and they are actually lyrics to one of my bands songs. Just to let all of you know those things. There will also be some sexual content in later chappies(hints the rating), so everyone is for warned. Well im off to sleep for i have plans for tomorrow(well actually today), if you all like, i will update, so be sure to review.

Love to Everyone!

ForgottenTears(aKa: Anna)


End file.
